


Games

by alafaye



Series: Adventure in the Bedroom [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys celebrate the holiday...in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday challenge at the LJ community "adventchallenge". Prompt is "parlous games". Also covers the "naked" square for my cotton candy bingo.

Lucius woke up with two mouths on him--specifically, one on his cock and one biting his chest and stomach. He reached out and tangled his fingers in hair. He smiled as he opened his eyes, looking straight into Asphodel's dark eyes. "Morning."

"Morning, sir," Asphodel said. 

"Happy Christmas," Lovage added. 

Lucius growled and bucked his hips up. "I didn't say you could stop."

Lovage smirked and resumed the blow job, but sucked harder. Lucius pulled on Asphodel's hair until he got a morning kiss. He plundered his sub's mouth, taking what he wanted. He reached down, tickling and teasing, until he can wrap his hand around Asphodel's hard cock. He tugged a few times, testing. Asphodel whined when he stopped and Lucius smiled. 

"More?" he asked.

"Please, sir," Asphodel pleaded. 

Lovage looked up, between them, distracted from Lucius' cock. Lucius twitched his hips, glaring, until Lovage resumed his activity. Lucius kissed Asphodel slowly, taking his time, even as his hand twisted and pulled harshly until Asphodel came, spilling over Lucius' hand. 

"Off, Lovage," Lucius directed. 

Lovage's mouth is dark red and covered with spit and other fluid. Lucius smiled. "Fuck him, Lovage. Hard and fast--breakfast is waiting after all."

As Asphodel is quickly prepared, Lucius sat back with a smirk, lazily pulling on his cock. "Beautiful."

~~~

Harry sighed happily where he was curved into Severus' side. "That was good."

Lucius finished toweling off and pulled on his trousers. "Whose idea was that?"

Severus smirked and squeezed Harry who giggled. "Mine," he said. He winked. "I couldn't resist."

"He woke me up getting to you, actually," Severus said, a little sadly. 

Harry shrugged. "I had my choice and since yesterday I woke you up with a blow job..."

Severus sighed and nodded. "But perhaps tomorrow you could service us both in the morning?"

"Or later?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry's eyes darkened, looking at Severus and Lucius each in turn. Lucius, buttoning a shirt, wondered if he could order Harry to be naked all day. From his boy's reactions, it would be welcomed. But Severus shook his head and pushed Harry toward his own waiting shirt. "I remember someone asking if presents were going to be opened early today."

"I can't speculate what you got me," Harry said with a devilish look, "but I can't wait to see your reaction on seeing my gift."

Lucius hummed, watching Harry get dressed, and then watched Severus who looked just as eager. "I think whatever you bought will be more than welcome, you minx."

Harry smiled. "Well, you won't know until you open them, will you? Come on!"

Severus sighed as Harry ran out of the room. "I wonder what it would take to train him to learn to wait for his masters?"

Lucius pulled Severus close for a deep kiss. "As I trained you?"

Severus shivered and his cock stirred in his trousers despite the two orgasms he'd had earlier. "Perhaps we can convince him to take a week off work?"

Luicus' imagination provided him helpfully with several images of what could be done in a week with his lovers. He slowly smiled. "Perhaps."

~~~

Lucius sat back, brandy glass in hand, and looked at Severus and Harry whispering on the couch that was opposite the one he was sitting on. The fire was blazing steadily, bathing both his lovers in a warm glow. He tapped a finger on his glass, deciding what to do with them next. The day had been tame after the morning wake up--breakfast and presents and generally enjoying each other's company.

"I believe there are people who play games in the parlour after dinner is done," Lucius said. Both Severus and Harry jumped. Despite being willing to play for Lucius, they often got wrapped up in each other and forgot Lucius was there. Which was fine until Lucius wanted their attention. He knew he was demanding and he knew they knew, but still they got wrapped in each other.

Harry left Severus' side and curled up on the floor by Lucius' feet. He looked up through his eyelashes, demure and apologetic, but tempting, as well. "Parlour games?"

Lucius smirked. "Yes, that's it."

Severus picked up his own forgotten glass and sipped it. It darkened his lips and left a wet mark that Lucius wanted to lick away. "Guessing games and card tricks? I thought that would be beyond you, Lucius."

"Perhaps not the card games," Lucius confessed. He carded his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry purred, resting his head on Lucius' knee. "However, I was thinking of something else."

"A new game?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus smirked subtly and leaned back. He crossed one leg over the other, looking entirely too relaxed. If Lucius wanted, he could quickly remove that smug attitude. But Harry had been entirely too submissive that day and Lucius could resist it no longer. He tugged on Harry's hair until his sub looked up. He kissed him, slowly and with just the barest hint of tongue. Harry sighed into it.

"I want you to use all of your considerable talents to get us both off," Lucius said. Harry grinned and his eyes darkened, assessing each of his doms in turn. "One at time, love. Whichever of us orgasms first, will have his choice of what to do with you."

"And then?" Lovage asked.

"It's a simple game, love," Severus said. "All you have to do is play along."

Lovage narrowed his eyes and Lucius feared they had gone too far--there was a hint of Harry the dom in his eyes. He waited patiently, unknowing if he should break the moment to ask if it was fine. A quick look at Severus confirmed that he thought the same.

But Lovage finally smiled, dangerously. "I'll play--if later I can have each of you to myself."

Lucius chuckled. This was one of the many reasons he was proud to have this sub under him. Lovage demanded equal treatment and that he not be used as an inanimate object. He was person and he demanded to be treated like one. Once he was assured he was, he turned into the most delightful play partner. He wondered what Lovage would want later when it was just the two of them. Would they need all day? Lucius sometimes could barely keep up with Lovage.

"Very well," he said. "Which of us shall go first?"

~~~

Lucius raised an eyebrow, looking at Severus. "That's what you want for your prize?"

Severus' eyes softened and he looked at Lovage who was entirely too much--naked, flat on his back before the fire, sweaty and completely exhausted by his exertions to prove to his doms that he was talented. "Yes, that's what I want."

"He's softened you," Lucius said. He put his hand on Severus' wrist and lightly squeezed. "Hasn't he?"

Severus sighed and leaned against Lucius' shoulder. "In a good way, I think." He kissed Lucius' cheek. "He's done the same to you."

Lovage shifted, raising one leg until it was bent and his foot was flat on the floor. He stretched one arm above his head and lowered his eyelids. "Being rough is good and all, but a nice slow burn is amazing. Especially after today."

Lucius nudged Lovage's foot with his own. "How do you mean?"

Lovage bit his lip before answering. "I just mean that today has been nice and the play was amazing, but I kind of feel closer to you both after everything."

Lucius looked at Severus and found a similar feeling in his eyes. Lucius considered the day himself--waking up with them both, breakfast, and thoughtful gifts and dinner. Sitting in the parlour together before their game. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand."

Severus smiled and Lovage beamed. Lucius found himself being brought to the rug and being eagerly disrobed. In turn, he helped remove Severus' clothing and soon after, he was pressing in Severus as Severus pressed himself into Lovage. Lovage sighed when they were as deep as they could possibly be, his legs rubbing Severus and Lucius in turns.

Lucius nipped at Severus' ear lobe. "Exactly what you wanted?"

Severus nodded. "Exactly."

Lucius looked at Lovage who smiled softly and arched his back so Severus could go deeper as he fucked all of them to a burning orgasm.

"Perfect," Lovage sighed as he came, quietly, after his doms.

Yes, Lucius thought. It had been.


End file.
